The invention is based upon a fuel injection valve for internal combustion engines. German Utility Model DE- Gbm. 92 06 268.7 discloses a fuel injection valve of this kind in which a valve body of the injection valve is attached by means of an adjusting nut to a valve body which is inserted into the housing of the internal combustion engine to be supplied. On its free end, the valve body has at least one injection opening, which projects into the combustion chamber of the engine and which adjoins a supply conduit, which extends in the valve body and in the valve retaining body, and can communicate with it by means of a movable valve member. On the intake side, the supply conduit is connected to a high pressure connection on the other end of which a pressure line is attached, which leads from a high pressure fuel pump. This high pressure connection is embodied as a pressure pipe connector inserted into a through bore of the engine housing. The one end of the pressure line is clamped against the end of the pressure pipe connector, which protrudes from the housing, by means of a male pipe fitting which encloses a fitting on the pressure line and which is screwed into the through bore in the housing and in this manner, presses the pressure pipe connector axially against the seat, which is provided on the valve retaining body and defines the supply conduit.
Because of installation conditions of the injection system in the engine, the seat face of the supply conduit on the valve retaining body which constitutes the connection of the supply conduit to the high pressure connection is disposed on the lateral circumference wall of the valve retaining body so that the axial bracing forces of the high pressure connection, which increase proportionally to the torque on the male pipe fitting, are introduced radially onto the cylindrical valve retaining body.
The high pressure connection on the known fuel injection valve, though, has the disadvantage that fluctuations in the axial sealing force of the lateral high pressure connection, which force depends upon the torque on the male pipe fitting, lead to sharp fluctuations in the permissible compression pulsating fatigue strength and therefore to losses in the durability of the retaining body.